USAS 12
The is a fully automatic shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode The USAS 12 is available in Survival Mode at level 6 and costs $2000. The USAS 12 is also carried by Suicide Bombers. Multiplayer The USAS 12 is unlocked at level 4, as soon as Create-A-Class is available. The USAS 12 features a lower rate of fire compared to the other automatic shotgun, the AA-12; however, it has much more carried ammunition (36 total rounds as opposed to 16). In addition, the USAS 12 has the smallest magazine size of all the shotguns and one of the slowest reloads, necessitating Extended Mags and/or Sleight of Hand. Nevertheless, the USAS 12 has the highest range of any of the shotguns (tied with the SPAS-12), but has very low damage at the edge of its range. Damage or Range is highly recommended, as with all shotguns. At medium range with the Damage proficiency, most kills will take one or two shots. One unique hidden feature of the USAS 12 is that it increases sprint time by 75% (like the MP9 and Skorpion) when equipped on all platforms, similar to the effects of Extreme Conditioning. This effect can be combined with the Extreme Conditioning perk to allow the player to sprint for unparalleled distances. On January 25th the USAS 12, SPAS 12, and KSG 12 got a buff. The USAS 12 now shoots 9 pellets by default (like the KSG 12), as opposed to the default 6. This virtually gives the USAS 12 a 50% damage increase. Weapon Attachments * Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. * Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. * Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. * Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. * Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies * Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. * Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. * Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. * Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. * Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. * Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery USAS 12.png|First person view of the USAS 12 USAS 12_ads.png|Aiming the USAS 12 USAS 12_rel.png|Reloading the USAS 12 File:MW3_USAS_12_cocking.png|Cocking the USAS 12 Gold USAS.jpg|The USAS 12 with gold camo. Video Video:Modern Warfare 3: Kill Confirmed Gameplay USAS 12 in action. Trivia * It has the smallest magazine size and rate of fire of any fully automatic weapon, only having six shells before having to reload. * It is the second automatic shotgun in the Call of Duty series, the first being the AA-12. * The USAS 12 has the same firing sound as the M1014 does in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * The Marksman III challenge is incorrectly achieved upon 300 kills with this weapon as opposed to the usual 75. The same goes for the rest of the Marksman challenges and the Model 1887. * The USAS 12, along with the other shotguns (excluding the Striker) is one of the first weapons to be buffed in Call of Duty history. ru:USAS 12 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons